


family

by subby0219



Category: umm.. - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subby0219/pseuds/subby0219
Summary: A!Zach/O!ChrisChris是大学英语文学系的副教授Zach是自营媒体公司的老板他们的孩子Oliver刚上小学，两条狗Noah和最近才领养的Wednesday，随时准备第二胎中，算是个家庭脑洞吧。工作压力产物，不知道会写什么无聊的东西，就不打tag了。





	

Chris把行李箱提到二楼卧室，小心的推开Oliver的房门，把带回来的礼物放在Oliver的桌上，坐在床边替他整理了被角，给了他一个轻吻。然后回到他和Zach的卧室，快速的冲了个澡，换上舒适的T恤和平角内裤，掀开被子，在Zach怀里找了个舒服的位置。

几乎在下一秒，Zach把他搂紧到怀里，迷迷糊糊的说道，“欢迎回家。”

第二天一早，Chris和Zach分别给对方提供了一次火辣的口交，没人想就这么就结束，毕竟这些久违了两个星期，但Chris硬是拒绝了Zach继续的邀请，“我不能再继续错过和Oliver的早餐。”  
Zach略带遗憾的站起身，拉Chris从地毯上起来吗，“你说的对，好爸爸Chris。”

Chris给了Zach一个足够弥补他的热吻，“接下来我有整整两个星期的假，等这一早上物超所值。”  
“这个预告太刺激了，Chris。”Zach对Chris挥了挥手，“我得先去下浴室。”

“早上好，Chris，好久不见。”Ann在Chris走近餐桌的时候，朝他打了个招呼，随后把手里的餐盘整齐的摆在桌上。  
原本绕着趴在柜台前喝水的Noah和Wednesday马上围了上来，Chris马上给了它们俩一个热情的拥抱。  
“好久不见，Ann，需要我帮忙吗？”Chris摸着Noah的头颈，和它们短暂的嬉闹了会儿后站起身，穿过厨房柜台，走到灶台前，发现锅里已经有一个形状完美的煎蛋，还有一旁正努力工作的面包机，“看来我还别添乱了，”Chris开着玩笑，从冰箱里拿出一罐牛奶，替所有人都倒上。  
“Papa！”Oliver这个时候朝Chris身后冲向他并且紧紧的抱住他的腿，Chris惊慌的扶住杯子，轻声吁了口气，还好牛奶没洒出来，不然弄得乱七八糟他真的觉得自己是Ann的厨房灾难了。  
“我的小蜜罐，喜欢你的礼物吗？”Chris放下牛奶罐，慢慢转过身，把Oliver整个抱起来，和他玩起了举高高。  
Oliver不停的大叫着，“简直不能再棒了！新款电子滑板车，我等都等不及去试试了。”

Chris和Oliver玩了一会儿，把他紧搂在怀里，鼻子里马上铺满了他身上的奶香味。  
如果可以，他真不想离开Oliver那么久，尤其是Oliver说很想他的时候，Chris简直觉得自己快融化了。

当Zach走近发现Chris正抱着Oliver喂他吃饭的时候，Zach给了Chris一个你自己体会的眼神。  
Chris愣了一下，随即会意的点了点头，但还是没放开Oliver，接着嘴型做出“就今天”，摆出恳求的眼色。  
“好吧”Zach拿Chris完全没有办法，揉了揉自己的刘海，拉开自己的位置坐了下来，和家人一起享用Ann准备的丰盛早餐。

把Oliver送去学校后，Zach在床上和Chris享受了场真丰盛的加餐。

当Zach又一次，Chris甚至没法集中思想去回忆这是第几次把精液射进他生殖腔里的时候，他连挪一下屁股的力气都没有了，保持着弯曲双腿的姿势，溢出的精液从穴口缓缓流了出来，Chris禁不住打了个颤。

Zach在他两腿之间跪坐着，慢条斯理的在他的穴口打着圈，看着更多的精液淌出来，目不转睛，性器又有些抬头的趋势。  
Chris感觉到Zach的性器摩擦过自己的大腿根，惊讶于他的精力，使劲往床靠背缩了缩身体，“...虽然我说过物超所值，但是Zach，你得让我缓缓。”  
Zach点头表示同意道，“我记得上次你的发情期是什么时候，也是这两天？我觉得现在的状态有那么点被动发情期。我好像没法控制。”


End file.
